Dark Side
by kaithomas25
Summary: Cammie's at her Grandparen't ranch, in the middle of summer, when she gets an unexpected visitor.


**Dark Side**

**Just a little one shot to leave you with for the next ten days. I still have to finish writing "Zach, what if" but I may not have internet connection where I'm going and may not be able to post anything. This is based off the song "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson. This was taken from a conversation I had on one of the Gallagher Girls facebook page I admin. It's called Gallagher Girls Role Play, and "Zach" and I did really have this conversation, with Bex and Macey interjecting every now and then. Enjoy**

Cammie couldn't. She couldn't look out her window, because someone had told her Zach had decided to take a little road trip to see her. She just wanted to read her book in peace. She closed her eyes realizing she was tired.

The next sound she heard was one of someone climbing into her window.

"That wasn't nice to keep me waiting out there Gallagher Girl." Cammie then screamed bloddy murder, and then realizing it was Zach, tried to push him out of the window.

"Out! Why are you here? Get out! OUT!" She kept trying to push him out the window. She finally realized it was futile, and giving Zach one last push gave up.

"Why are you sneaking into my window Zach? What would Macey say?"

"Probably something about how Twilight isn't a good example of relationship advice." He laughed, and Cammie got off of her bed, and started walking to the door. She stopped short. She turned and smirked at Zach.

"Zachy, have you been reading Twilight?" She asked innocently.

"No, that's just how i do things Gallagher Girl, you should know that already." Seeing right through her innocence.

"So you do things like a 108 year old stalker who drinks blood in order to survive? Good to know Zach. You should go before Grandma or Granpa Morgan come up here and see you."

"Have I ever drank your blood? If i'm correct i've PROTECTED you Cammie. I was there for you when YOU were stalking your mom from behind the wall. Remember that? I do."

"Don't bring that up." The teasing smile on her face immediately disappeared. He looked at her concerned.

"Cammie, are you okay. You seem over the edge, did something happen?"

"No, it's just being out here just gives me way to much time to think about last summer, or try to. And what happened during fall semester. It's not particularly something I want to think about."

"Yeah I know Cam, I wish I could be there more for you. Please don't shut me down again. But I can assure you, I will keep my mom away from you. And once school starts again, I'll be able to actually be there for you in person. I can't promise things will be 100% better because i'm not going to sit here and lie to you, but everything that I can prevent, I will. You have me, Bex, Macey, Liz, your Aunt Abby and your mom, as well as Mr. Solomon, your safe. Think anout happy thoughts."

"Happy thoughts such as Josh?" She said, ovbiously teasing him again.

"Very funny, Cam."

"Sorry, Zach. I had to."

"It's okay, what if you think about how happy you were when Mr. Solomon woke up? that helps me every now and then." Her smile disappeared again. A tear ran down her face. Zach wanted to whipe it off her face, but she would probably push him away if he did.

"I was happy that Mr. Solomon was awake, but that memory also comes with the memory of just learning my father was never coming back. That doesn't really help, but thanks for trying Zach."

"Do you remember how you fell asleep in my arms Cam? How I told you i went crazy when you were gone? I meant it all Cammie."

"How could I not Zach? That was the first time in a long time that I slept without having nightmares or dreaming." She looked at him.

"And that was the first time I was at peace because I knew you wern't going anywhere. Cammie, I don't hink you have the slightest idea how much you scared us all. Not having your memory is hard, but not knowing if we'd ever see you again is harder."

"I can't promise you that you won't ever feel that again Zach, when we start to work for the CIA or something, it will be like that every time one of us goes on a mission. But until then I can promise you I won't be going anywhere."

"You won't be alone then though. That's all I care about Cammie, you are safe where you are, here, at your grandparent's farm." She nodded. She still looked sad.

"Gallagher Girl, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing Zach."

"It's not nothing if it's bothering you."

"It's just, everytime I push you away, you always come back and remind me who I really am. The real Cammie."

"I don't see how that's bugging you."

"Everytime. Even when I'm not myself. When my dark side comes out."

"That's what I'm here for Cam." She realized that Zach was here for her, and she walked back to the bed and sat down. They talked for hours, about life, meanings of words, and friends until the sun set. Cammie started to yawn, and Zach got up to leave.

"Don't leave. Not yet."

"Anything for you Gallagher Girl."

"Goodnight Zach. It was nice of you to come today, even if I did try to push you out the window."

"I'm glad I came Cam, even if you did try and push me out the window." She laughed sleepily. She fell asleep on Zach's chest, hearing his steady heartbeat, her last thought before falling asleep was _"This is where I belong. With Zach."_

In the morning, Cammie woke up, and sat up when memories of what had happened yester came flooding back to her. She smiled, but Zach was gone. On her pillow she saw a not in familiar handwriting.

I will love you and your dark side

~Z


End file.
